


extra credit, sir?

by stvrkr



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Degradation, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Skirts, Teacher/Student Roleplay, panties!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrkr/pseuds/stvrkr
Summary: “Sweetheart, we both know you don’t need extra credit. Why are you really here, hm?”





	extra credit, sir?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my day one for starker kinktober 2019! follow me on tumblr @starrystarker

Tony was shuffling some papers around on his desk when he heard someone knocking at his door, which was strange since it was pretty late. Usually students visit right after class. Even so, he walks over to the entrance, adjusting his glasses on the way. He opens the door.

“Hello, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiles shyly, still wearing his uniform. This year, the school board had allowed students to mix and match pieces from the uniforms, so Peter was wearing a green plaid skirt with a crisp white dress shirt and green tie. Tony had nothing against the decision, but he was still getting used to it. Especially getting used to seeing someone like Peter Parker in a skirt. The sight could bring anybody to a heart attack- in a good way.

“Peter Parker. What a surprise! Come on in.” Tony says, gesturing the boy inside. He shuffles inside the classroom and Tony closes the door behind him. “So. What’s up, kid?” He asks, sitting back down in his swirly chair. Peter leans back on the first row of desks.

“Um, I was wondering about my performance in Lit Studies. How am I doing, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks quietly, avoiding eye contact with Tony. If this is going where Tony thinks it’s going-

“You know you’re doing great, Peter. I gave out interim reports last week. You’re at 98.6%.” Tony states, checking his gradebook quickly. Okay, this is definitely going where Tony thought it was going.

“Yeah, um, about that- I was thinking- couldIgetsomeextracredit?” Peter says in one breath, fast and almost unintelligibly. He crosses his arms, then his legs like he’s unsure of where to put them, and then uncrosses his arms, pulling his shirt out from its place (tucked inside his shirt).

“Could you- what now? Sorry, kiddo, my hearing’s not what it used to be,” Tony chuckles. “Could you repeat that?”

“C-could I get some, uh, e-extra credit?” Peter stammers, his ears so red that Tony was surprised there wasn’t smoke coming out of them. He doesn’t miss how the kid pulls his skirt down an inch so he can see- 

Tony stands abruptly, walking over to Peter, his frame towering over the kid’s. “Sweetheart, we both know you don’t need it. Why are you really here, hm?” Tony smirks, taking his glasses off and wiping it with the hem of his shirt. He’s standing so close to Peter that he can feel the boy’s breath on his neck, and his face is so red that Tony’s faintly worried. Peter opens his mouth, about to say something, but then closes it again, instead opting to go on his tippy toes and lean forward to kiss Tony.

It’s immediately obvious that the kid’s obviously never kissed anyone before, so Tony rests his hand on the boy’s jaw, guiding his mouth and general face placement.

“Less tongue, kid.” Tony teases, enjoying the blush that his comment causes before kissing Peter again. Biting gently at his bottom lip, Tony hears a soft moan from the boy. He pulls away, taking a moment to fully appreciate Peter, eyes lingering especially on the boy’s swollen, spit shiny lips and the tent in his cute little skirt. His cock is tiny, just a small little cocklet maybe two inches hard. 

“Baby,” Tony coos, sliding the skirt down to Peter’s ankles. “Your little cock is all stiff.” He watches as the words take effect on the boy and his little cocklet spurts more pre onto the red lacy panties he’s sporting. “Want me to take care of you, honey?” Tony asks softly, nuzzling Peter’s crotch, drawing another moan from the boy.

“Yes, please, Mr. Stark!” Peter gasps, a high whine escaping as Tony takes his soaked panties off.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Tony reassures him and puts his mouth on the head of Peter’s cocklet. The boy groans at the contact, and whimpers when Tony takes him down to the base. 

“M-Mr. Stark- I’m not, ‘m not gonna last-” Peter moans as Tony bobs his head up and down quickly. “Mr. Stark, I-I’m coming-” And suddenly Tony pulls off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re here for extra credit, remember?” Tony smirks, eyes hooded and dark. “How ‘bout you do something for a change, kid? Then maybe I’ll see about letting you come. Don’t touch yourself.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark, sir.” Peter says obediently, getting on his knees in front of Tony, deftly working the buttons of his slacks. He pulls them down along with the boxer-briefs, and sucks at the head before spitting on the shaft and moving double hand twist at it.

“Fuck, that’s good baby, mmh-” Tony groans. Peter moves a hand away from the shaft to fondle his balls, and Tony’s ashamed to say that he was close to coming.

“Wait wait wait, fuck, kid-” Tony grunts. “Stand up and turn around.”

Peter obeys, turning around so his stomach is against the desk. Tony shoves the dress shirt up and spits on two fingers, reaching into the cleft of Peter’s ass, gently slipping his fingers into his rim. The boy gasps at the intrusion but then relaxes, letting Tony’s fingers in easier.

“You clean?” Tony asks, scissoring his fingers in Peter’s slick hole, expecting a simple ‘yes.’

“I-I’m a virgin, sir.” Peter mumbles, soft moans coming steadily as Tony stretches him out.

Tony groans. “Fuck, Peter. What you do to me- okay, I think you’re good. You good?” Tony says, fingers slipping out of Peter.

“Y-Yessir, Mr. Stark- please fuck me-” Peter whines but breaks off, moaning as Tony fondles his little cocklet.

“Remember not to cum, sweetheart.” Tony whispers as he lines his cock up and slowly, gently pushes in. “You like this, don’t you, baby. You come here lookin’ all innocent, but really you’re just a greedy little cockslut, hm?” He murmurs, thrusting into Peter all at once, making the boy hiss and arch his back.

“Yes, Mr. Stark- sir! Ungh- a cockslut, j-just for you, sir-” Peter moans, getting pounded harder by the second, Tony egged on by Peter’s words. 

“Do you get off on this, honey? Being fucked by filthy, perverted old men. Begging to suck their cocks like a hungry cockwhore? You like it?” Tony grunts, hips slamming into Peter at a back-breaking speed while sounds of skin slapping against skin lewdly echo in the classroom.

“Yessir, I-I love it-” Peter whimpers, throwing his head back onto Tony’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna come inside, baby, and you’re gonna keep it plugged in ‘til tomorrow, m’kay, honey?” Tony murmurs, hands gripping Peter’s hips bruisingly tight.

“O-okay, Mr. Stark-” The boy moans, the stimulation almost too much for him to take. He hears one final grunt from Tony and feels hot cum flooding into him, ropes and ropes of it shooting inside, keeping him full.

“That’s right, take it, fucking cumslut-” Tony groans. Peter whimpers, body shaking with the need to come. “Clench your sweet ass real tight, baby, gotta get that plug.” Tony pulls out gently and quickly grabs a black plug from a nearby cabinet drawer. He slips the plug in and it’s a snug fit, but it does the job.

Peter turns around, a sight to behold, eyes red rimmed and tiny cocklet flushed a dark red from being so hard for so long. “M-Mr. Stark, may I- may I-” He whimpers.

Tony pulls his slacks back on and pretends to think about it. “You may come. But do it humping the desk legs.”

“Th-thank you, sir-” Peter doesn’t finish his sentence before he’s kneeling on the floor, stiff little cock pressed up against the metal desk leg. He humps at it desperately, his cute little cocklet spurting precome with each thrust. 

“Unh, unh, unh-” Peter whimpers as Tony watches the thrusts become more erratic and short. 

“Look at you, baby. So desperate to cum that you’d hump a desk leg like a bitch in heat.” Tony smirks.

“Mr. Stark, sir, I’m gonna, I’m gonna-” Peter moans as his little cocklet rubs against the cool metal, bringing him closer to his release. The boy cums with a wail, his tiny cock spurting little drops of clear cum onto the floor.

“Look at you.” Tony shakes his head. “Keep that plug in. I’ll be checking tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
